onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Chapters
If someone is doing chapters, shouldn't they do ALL Of the chapter, not like put headings, the box and stuff in? Merger proposal I think it would be good to include this list of chapters into the main Chapters and Volumes article as a section entitled "chapters by arc". El Chupacabra 16:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Is there anybody against this proposal? El Chupacabra 12:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It's somewhat a bit repetitive to create another list of chapters in an article that already lists them down. For this article, it's a bit repetitive also but that's another matter.Mugiwara Franky 15:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::The Chapters and Volumes article has a lot of inforation about the tankobon volumes, but it doesn't explain to which arc/saga a chapter belongs, what this list here does. Of course the names of the chapters will appear twice but in two differnt lists. El Chupacabra 15:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Add a link between the 2 is sufficient, it is not good to have 2 longs articles merged together. So I rather recommend to add a See also section in the Chapters and Volumes article. It could also link to the Episode Guide Kdom 15:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not only the size matters, the quality does as well. And this page is has a quite low quality, it just lists all chapters, and doesm't even give their japanese names. However, your mention of the Episode Guide gave me an idea. It would be better to create a section similar to the navigation section template in the Episode guide. It should look similar but give the chapter numbers, like this: Captain Morgan arc (Chapters 1-7, Volume 1), Buggy the Clown arc (Chapters 8-21, Volumes 1-3) etc. The entire information that is given in this list but left out on the Chapters and Volumes page will be covered in this section, but it will be small enoug to be added to the long article. What do you think about this? El Chupacabra 16:12, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The problem however kinda still stands even the info were cleaned and tidied it up. Even if you create a template that will make presenting the info presentable, it will still be repeating information if you merge the section to the Chapters and Volumes page. There's also the problem of how long it will be. One Piece is still going on. If you create two similar lists on a single page, it would be probably fine in the present. In the future however, if One Piece has I don't know one hundred volumes then both lists would be extremely long by then and the page would suffer.Mugiwara Franky 04:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, it will not repeat information, because then only the first and the last chapter of a story arc will be mentioned twice, and in the navigation section only the numbers, but not the names of the chapters will be named. The new section will show to which arc each chapter belong, and this is not explaned in the current revision. Of course the overall length of these articles depends on how many volumes there will be. However, Even if there will be 100 volumes, the combined article will be much shorter then the two separated togeteher. P.S. As you can see on , the Episode Guide is already twice as long as this list and Chapters and Volumes together. El Chupacabra 09:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I did what I intended and created an overview of chapters by arc on the Chapters and Volumes page. Can I now convert this list into a redirect? El Chupacabra 16:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Looks kinda abit weird especially with the section title called Navigation. Kinda feels like it's a section meant to navigate the page rather than the series itself. The Episode Guide table also you're referring to is kinda supposed to be Table of Contents and not a separate table. :::::::::A redirect would be fine I guess but the title of the section may have to be reworked.Mugiwara Franky 16:24, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You can rework it if you have a better idea for the name. El Chupacabra 15:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC)